Charm Twice
by The One of All Time
Summary: Some pretty bad things happen in the backstreets and undergrounds of the Pokemon world, but perhaps none so bad as the Pokemon Slave business.


**Working on this in between writing Breeding is fun reprised. I hope you guys enjoy this short series.**

The world of Pokemon! The world where little monsters fight. Pokemon Trainers and cordinators and breeders. Bet that must be a pretty good life, running around, doing what you want to do, with no boss giving your orders, no hiding from the authorities, no doing business with creeps on the street.

I didn't choose this life y'know. Hell no. Were I given a choice, I would've taken the red and white orb and the license over this shitty job any day. It pays better too I bet, winning all those battles, having your name and face up in lights when you beat the league.

Oh, right, I bet you're wondering what I do then. Well, I guess you could say I'm a Trainer, if it had to be one of the aforementioned, but I'm completely different. I don't train Pokemon to be the perfect pet or battler or whatever Pokemon are used for today. I train Pokemon to be the perfect slaves on the market.

Oh yeah, I get a batch of a few poor little suckers and am tasked with making them enjoy being some greaseball's little plaything. Those things didn't do anything other then were unlucky enough to have been found or caught or even stolen and they're slapped into a special ball and sent to me and others like me. Then we break them in and sell them on. As I said before, it's not like I want to do it. I don't have a choice. It's either that or... Well, life on the streets. And sorry Pokemon lovers, but as far as living goes, I come first.

I looked anywhere but at the flickery screen, trying not to look the burly man in the eye.

"You what?!" He rapped. His equally burly moustache wriggled on his aged face as he spat the words. I fucked up another deal. Again. Seems I had a knack for that.

"You fucking moron! I swear to Arceus' glowing ballsack-"

"I get it. I dun goofed. But the fucker pulled a fucking knife! What was I meant to do? Take it in the gut and crawl my way to help? They would've busted the whole fucking thing!" the pit stains on his wife-beater seemed to glow red hot in fury. Oh dear...

"Shut the fuck up!" he exploded, flipping the desk to show his anger. I was quiet, I had to be. It was kind of like school in the fact that you could get away with talking back to an extent. But if you really pissed them off you were always fucked in any future instances. I looked over at the thug standing by the door. He was a typical bouncer type, big and ugly, thinking he was all cool just because he could kick my ass. Strong like a brick wall and smart as one too. He was grinning like a son of a bitch, his arms crossed. He really didn't like me. The guy on the screen was calming himself down. Giggles over the line there is called Andy. He's one angry bastard, so this was a regular look for him. He also happens to be my boss, unfortunately. He's the guy who sends me the unfortunate recruits over stolen Pokemon Box tech.

"That Mienfoo was imported too. And it was a fucking lot." He seethed out his last spurt of rage and turned back the screen. "You've got one last chance. And this is one fucking big order so don't you DARE fuck this up, or I swear I will skin you myself."

"Big order huh? Some rich kid make it?" I was genuinely intruged. Normally it was only for cheap pokemon, usually common ones that even novice trainers could catch on their first try. Of course, they were almost always Pokemon from the Humanshape egg group. You'd be surprised at how many human males find Machop attractive...

"Well, he had the funds, I didn't question. Anyway, he wants you to train these two Pokemon. Both Psychic types, so be prepared for some shenanigans."

"Ah Andy, you don't know me at all. I love shenanigans!" I said jokingly. He snorted. His humor is probably as shriveled and grey as his dick. "So not telling me what they are? Is that my punishment"

The old man smiled grimly, curling his lip hair with it. Two balls materialized on the tray. Yeah, he wasn't telling shit.

"These things were expensive to get." he said as I held one of the balls to the light. Inside the slightly translucent red portion of the capsule, a silhouette materialized, showing off the odd curves of the figure held within. "The client want's these particular creatures for intercourse." he finished, nonchalantly. I scoffed.

"What else?" I mumbled sarcastically, perhaps a little too loud.

"Yeah, well, they're all fuckin' sick," he lamented. He looked back to the screen and frowned. "Get outta here now." he said. I stood to leave, after clipping the balls to my belt. As I turned he looked back. "And don't you fuck this up!"

Yeah, I kind of hope I don't. I don't want to lose my skin.

I stepped into the unwelcoming room that was my apartment. Ahh, home sweet home. I unclipped the balls from my belt and looked at them. Some people are obsessed with Pokemon in this world. Catching each and every one they can. Me, on the other hand? I'm not a fan. Ever since a local Granbull chased me down the street when I was younger, I hated them all. No big hauntingly tragic background to my story folks. I just did bad in school and my parents didn't make enough money to get me a Trainer license. Not that I'd get one after the incident.

"I'll sort you out tomorrow." I mumbled to myself, then chucked the balls on my shitty sofa and went to the kitchen to make food. I kinda needed some after I almost got murdered. I don't normally have a lot of anything and food was not an exception. I guess leftover mac&cheese would have to do. As I heated this stuff up I heard a small thump. I looked back to the living room. The t.v. wasn't on (I had to save as much as I could) so unless I was suddenly infested with Ratata or ghost Pokemon, it must've been the new additions. Letting my dinner cook, I gingerly walked over to the cheap, hole-ridden sofa. Had one of the fuckers escaped? I don't know how they could without the sound of escaping energy, which really wasn't all that hard to hear. One of the balls was still sitting on the sofa, the other was on the floor. I picked it up without thinking much of it and threw it to be with the other one - didn't want to lose them after all.

As I turned round however I almost had the second heart attack today, as a green and white Pokemon eyed me with curiosity in the hallway. It had an odd pattern on it's body and short, thin limbs that made it look almost like a young child, with too red ornaments either side of its head leading into what I would assume to be pigtails or something. Its pea-green fur hung over its face in a stylized, emo-kid manner and its eyes were the same shade of red as the odd horn-like things on its large head. I would've calmed down sooner if the other one hadn't materialized in front of me shortly after I had finished my analysis of the first. This one was black with white bow-like accessories adorning its body and a lilac face with haunting pale blue irises. It looked very similar stance-wise to the other, but was obviously a different species due to its different proportions. Like the other one though, it had a distinct hairstyle mimicking a young girl, it's black fur pulled into pigtails and held in place by more of those white bows.

"How-" I began, then stopped halfway. Oh right. Shenanigans. I forgot.

"You two need to go back into your balls" I said, snatching them from their resting spot on the couch and holding them toward the psychics. The black one seemed angered by the gesture but the green one looked on in confusion. I pressed the buttons on both balls, sending the line of red energy at the two creatures, sucking them back into their balls. They wobbled in protest but before they could break free I grabbed my scrubby rucksack and shoved the balls inside to the bottom under my clothes.

"I don't even know what those things are... Jesus" I said to no one in particular. Looks like I have some research to do.

**A short first chapter, but just to get the ball rolling. Hoping to continue this series very soon. Till next time!**


End file.
